


Ohh in Love

by orphan_account



Series: jaebri drabbles [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Praise, Sooo soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just where Brian shows how much he loves Jae with kisses and compliments, before getting interrupted by Jae.





	Ohh in Love

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to start a drabble series, inspired by jaebie!
> 
> i wrote this in less than 20 minutes, so if there's errors or it doesn't flow well, sorry! hope u enjoy!
> 
> title inspired by ohh in love by frank ocean bc that's a song i listened to while writing.

“You’re so beautiful.” Brian blurted out, while staring at Jae. He was admiring the older, because god, he truly was beautiful.

“‘m not.” Jae mumbled back, a blush coating his cheeks, avoiding eye contact with Brian.

Younghyun wasn't having that.

He put his finger under Jae’s chin, tilting his head up to where he was looking at Brian. “Do I need to prove to you just how beautiful you really are, Jaehyung?”

Brian’s voice was stern, but there was a softness to it as well. He just wanted to show Jae he was beautiful, make him believe it. Even if it’s through kissing him all over and showering him in compliments.

Jae just whined, wanting the attention off of him. Brian softened. “Baby,” he slid closer to the older, placing his hands on either side of his face. “Let me show you, please?”

Jae just squeezed his eyes shut before nodding. Brian’s smile got so large, Jae swears he was the sun, but this wasn't about Brian right now.

“For every kiss, I will give you a compliment. If you try to argue with me, you get a kiss and compliment added. Deal?” Brian offered.

The older thought for a moment. He didn't want all the compliments, not really believing them, but the kisses? Sign him the fuck up.

He nodded, and Brian began.

The younger kissed the crown of Jae’s head. Jae grew confused, but Brian just pulled back and smiled softly. 

“I love your hair. It’s so silky, smooth. It also smells amazing, I enjoy the soft shampoo you use. I also love running my hands through your hair when you’re stressed, it makes you feel so relaxed. Your hair makes you look soft, it compliments you. No matter what color you manage to ruin your hair with, it always goes to its natural soft state, and I love it.” 

Jae blushed. All of this over his hair? His boyfriend was such a sap. But he wouldn't have it any other way, really.

“You ready for another?” Brian asked. As he rambled before, he watched his boyfriend grow soft. It was his favorite thing to do; make Jae’s worries go away while he showers him with love. He could do this everyday for all of eternity.

Jae nodded, and Brian kissed Jae’s forehead.

“I love your mind. You’re truly such a smart man, my love. You have deep thoughts sometimes, along with some stupid ones. It’s what I love about you. One minute you can be so in depth with something you really care about, the next you’re spitting out memes that come to mind. It’s cute. 

“You care so much about others, as well. Keeping them on your mind and reaching out when they need. I love that about you. It’s a huge reason I feel so in love with you; we share the same philosophies as well as others, and I love learning from you.

“I also love how passionate you can be for things and people you care about. You can come up with amazing arguments, you’d be a great lawyer. Anyway, I’m rambling, but I love your big brain, you big idiot.” Brian smiled, giggling along with Jae at the last bit.

He truly loved Jae’s way of thinking, as you can tell.

Next, Younghyun kissed each of Jae’s eyelids, making the older giggle.

“I love your eyes. They’re so cute. I love the shape of them, as well as the color. I swear, every time I look into them, I get lost in the waves of brown. They’re soft, they remind me of fall, and the way leaves fall so beautifully from trees and how the air turns chilly, giving us excuses to cuddle on the couch.

“I love how you see the world. Though there’s so much bad, you manage to to see the good in the world, and focusing on that. You see the sky during sunset, watching as it glows orange and fades to purple. You see the people helping others in need. You see the animals as they live their lives. You truly see everything beautiful in the world, despite our world being so cruel.”

Jae blushed at Brian’s words. He had such a good way of words, he always grew flustered. But god, did he love it. Brian truly loved him, and he truly loved Brian. He really loves the way Brian expresses his love for him, especially in the times he needs it most.

Now, Brian kissed Jae’s cheeks.

“Jae, baby boy. I can’t over your cheeks. They’re so cute. They make you look so adorable, and I wish I could kiss them all day everyday. Well, I do, but.” 

Jae chuckled at Brian.

“Anyways,” Brian smiled. “I love the way they puff out when you pout, you seriously persuade me to do things for you because of those adorable cheeks. I love how when you eat, they puff out as well. Like a little hamster, so cute.” Brian pouted.

“Just love your little cheekies.” He squeezed Jae’s cheeks, making the older giggle and try to swat away Younghyun’s arms, to get his pinching hands away from his poor cheeks.

“Okay, okay! I’m done!” Brian laughed as he raised his hands in surrender. Before he could get on to kissing another part of Jae and compliment him, Jae drew him in for a slow, loving kiss.

“I love you so much.” Jae said in a whisper as their foreheads touched, breathing in the shared breaths. “You make me feel so loved, I love how you always have the right words, like you were made for me.”

Jae and Brian just smiled at each other, listing reasons in their heads for why they love each other.

“Well, why don’t we continue with a little love making?” Brian wiggled his eyebrows, making Jae burst into laughter.

“You’re such an idiot!” He giggled out, before taking Brian’s hand. “Of course. You can continue to feed my ego.” Jae turned his head in a mock bratty way, and Brian fell oh, more in love with the man in front of him.

He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
